


Whiny Wizards And Ice-Skates

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James came over to Sebastian’s during Christmas break. After a few days Seb’s mother, a bit annoyed with their experiments (especially the one with changing the colour of her dog’s beautiful coat), send them out of the house to the nearby town. They arrived just in time for a Christmas festival, so the streets were crowded with laughing people. They walked along the main street to the market where Jim noticed the ice rink. He grabbed Seb’s hand and pulled him in its direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiny Wizards And Ice-Skates

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: ice skating

_Look at those Muggles, Jim,_ Seb said enthusiastically, pulling Jim’s arm and pointing at a group of teenagers laughing and taking photos of themselves with their mobile phones.

‘Jesus, Seb, we’re not in the zoo,’ Jim rolled his eyes, ‘And don’t point at them. It’s rude.’

_But look at this funny thing they have!_

‘It’s a mobile phone, Seb. Now come.’

James came over to Sebastian’s during Christmas break. After a few days Seb’s mother, a bit annoyed with their experiments (especially the one with changing the colour of her dog’s beautiful coat), send them out of the house to the nearby town. They arrived just in time for a Christmas festival, so the streets were crowded with laughing people. They walked along the main street to the market where Jim noticed the ice rink. He grabbed Seb’s hand and pulled him in its direction.

He somehow managed to talk Sebastian into putting on muggle ice-skates ( _These are really funny, Jimmy_ ) and accompanying him on the ice. The first five minutes were fine, but then Seb started whining that he was going to fall down any moment now.

‘Seb, you’re a baby,’ Jim rolled his eyes, ‘A big baby Seb.’

 _I’m not a-_ Sebastian started, but his legs finally gave up under him and he landed on his butt, _Auch_!

‘Wizards,’ James mumbled to himself, shaking his head. He stopped next to his friend.

 _I can’t get uuuup,_ Seb whined, crawling in the direction of the balustrade. Jim sighed heavily and reached out his hand to the blond.

‘Seb, stop making a show and take my hand,’ the blond obliged, ‘Up you go,’ he pulled the taller boy up on his feet; he was wobbling on ice almost as if his legs were made of jelly, ‘You can do this, Sebby.’

Sebastian held both Jim’s hands firmly and slowly tried to go forward.

‘Good, Sebby, you’re doing good,’ James said reassuringly.

_Am I?_

‘Yes, sure you are,’ the smaller boy patted his friend’s hand and smiled slightly. Seb smiled back and, still a bit wobbly, he skated forward. ‘See, I knew you can do this,’ and with those words, Jim let go of Sebastian’s hands.

The blond waved his arms desperately and, to steady himself, he grabbed the smaller man’s hands.

‘Okay, Sebby. Baby steps,’ James squeezed Seb’s hands.

 _Don’t let go,_ Sebastian whined, _Not both hands at once, anyway!_

‘I won’t, okay?’ Jim reassured him.

They managed to make two rounds around the ice rink when James spoke again.

‘Next time I’m going to put the Steadying Spell on your ice-skates. Or,’ he added after a moment, ‘at least the Cushioning Spell on your butt.’

Sebastian pouted.

_What, didn’t expect me to be so helpless?_

‘Don’t be silly, Sebastian,’ Jim rolled his eyes, ‘I just don’t want you to hurt yourself. Better safe than sorry.’

 _Hmpf,_ the blond huffed, _You didn’t use magic when you learnt how to skate, did you?_

‘Yeah,’ the smaller boy nodded, ‘but my Mummy taught me how to skate not long after I learnt how to walk. And the older you are, the more difficult it is.’

 _I have more body to coordinate,_ Seb stated, _Look at my legs. How do I drive these things?_ he wobbled.

‘You’re doing great, Sebby. We’ve made almost three rounds and you’ve fallen only once.’

 _Shh, knock on wood,_ the blond shook his head, _I wouldn’t like to fall again. My arse still hurts. I’ll need medical attention once we’re done._

‘Well, I’m not going to help you with that, Seb,’ Jim replied dryly, ‘But don’t worry, we won’t be here long. We promised your mum we’d be back soon.’

 _Yeah,_ Sebastian murmured, _she will hex us if we’re late for dinner._


End file.
